Sergius XVII
Sergius XVII, known as the Patriarch and Pope, is the leader of the Immigrant Fleet and, ultimately, the corrupt pope of the Ormus religion, both introduced in Episode II. Even though Ormus and Sergius both worked secretly since a long time, Xenosaga I & II introduces Sergius in ''Episode I'''s plot part. Sergius believes he is righteous and is carrying out the will of "God". He intends to retrieve the Zohar, believing Ormus is its rightful keeper. He wishes use it to destroy the Gnosis and wage war against the Galaxy Federation. At the end of Episode II, he briefly attains the Zohar and activates Proto Omega, but he is killed by the Testaments. Personality Like Margulis, Sergius is strong-willed, arrogant and uncaring towards the lives of those lost for his goals. He is cold but shows respect to those having the same religious views as himself. All others are apparently inferior in his point of view. He keeps a noble behavior. He refuses to admit he lost, his last words being "I am all power!" Background Pre-''Xenosaga'' Little is known about how he became Patriarch, except that he proceeded the Patriarchs Julius XVIII and Sergius XIV. There were possibly two patriarchs named Sergius XV and Sergius XVI who held power before him. The fact that he took upon the name Sergius in becoming Patriarch could mean his ideology followed that of Sergius XVI. Thus, he may hold the desire to seize their original planet Abraxas (Michtam). He exhibits hostility toward the Galaxy Federation, and is not hesitant to start war or use force if needed. At some point in the past, Sergius also knew Dmitri Yuriev, yet disliked him and his vulgarity. Because of this, he saw Albedo as "Yuriev's ghost", as he, too, possesses a vulgar personality. Miltian Conflict Sergius was directing and in control of the U-TIC Organization, despite that Joachim Mizrahi seemed to be. Sergius gave the orders to do the Zohar Experiment using Cecily and Cathe, even though Margulis seemed to already take his order from the Cardinal Heinlein, and apparently already considering Sergius to be a fool. ''Xenosaga I & II'' Sergius appears in the Episode I part of Xenosaga I & II, during U-TIC's attempt to frame the Kukai Foundation for the destruction of the Woglinde. Acting as the representative for the Immigrant Fleet, Sergius addresses the Executive Committee on Fifth Jerusalem in the place of the random U-TIC affiliated representative seen in Episode I, his motives being to use the government to acquire not only MOMO but the Foundation's twelve Zohar Emulators as well. It puts the base of his role in Episode II. He also argues with Pierre Ruryk over who should have control of the Zohar Emulators. ''Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse'' Sergius appears here as a manipulator skilled in politics and will use whatever is needed to reach his purpose. He seems to be highly respected by anyone in Ormus, at the exception of Margulis who doesn't hesitate to call him an old fool, which even Sellers thinks only Margulis would dare to speak like that, even though both Sellers and Margulis had the same plan. Margulis is still respectful in front of Sergius, but secretly plots for his murder and replacement by the Cardinal Heinlein. Sergius was obsessed with obtaining the Zohar for the ultimate power that his religion and society preached about, but also to destroy the Gnosis, Ormus being as threatened by them than the Galaxy Federation. He attempted to convinced the Federation that the proof given by Vector Industries through KOS-MOS of the Kukai Foundation's innocence in the destruction of the Woglinde, and so the innocence of the Second Miltia's government were fake, in order to win time and create chaos in the Federation. Adding to this, he used Ormus and its dummy corporations and contacts, including U-TIC and Albedo Piazzolla to unlock Old Miltia and retrieve the Original Zohar and Proto Omega, which was the ultimate weapon in the known universe. In Labyrinthos on Miltia, he appeared to Shion Uzuki and her group, revealing his motives of using the Zohar to take control of the galaxy and place it under the jurisdiction of Ormus. Cecily and Cathe were used as guinea pigs and their experimentation was the result of Ormus being instructed by "God" to lead humanity to a higher plane of existence using the Zohar. When Shion was angered by Cecily and Cathe being guinea pigs for such a mission, Sergius attempted to justify their condition as part of them being "tools created specifically for that purpose", prompting Shion to tell the pope to shut up and she refused to accept this. Sergius activated the U-DO system. Using the Omega System, he destroyed Old Miltia and threatened to destroy the Federation, the Omega System making look the Gnosis's threat far less dangerous. However, his subordinates, namely Margulis, Sellers, and Heinlein, had other plans: they wanted to take control over Ormus for their own motives. Margulis says then to Sergius XVII that he has only one master, and he understands Heinlein tries to take his place. When KOS-MOS and the others infiltrated the Omega System, they reached the middle of it where Sergius was waiting with Proto Omega. Albedo also appeared, wanting to take the Zohar for himself, and attempted to attack Sergius, who summoned Proto Omega. Albedo was seemingly annihilated by one attack of Proto Omega, even though it'll be showed later that he survived. After the team defeat the Pope in a fight, he summons the power of Proto Omega in order destroy them, the team looking apparently powerless in front of the might of Proto Omega charged with the Zohar. But, when Sergius summons Proto Omega, the Testaments appear and stop Omega from working, and then kill Sergius XVII. His final words; "I am all power!!!" However, with the death of Sergius, Heinlein became the new leader of Ormus, thus allowing him to unleash his own plot. After this, his role in the game was finished, even though his name was mentioned in Episode III at Old Miltia and some information released in the Database. Relationships Margulis Margulis was maybe the person in which Sergius trusted most, with Orgulla and Heinlein, and both Margulis and Heinlein ended up to betray him. Sergius apparently respected Margulis, though it was clear that he considered him as a subordinate, but the two of them shared some common point of view. Apparently, Margulis secretly worked for Heinlein since before the Miltian Conflict. Orgulla Orgulla worked for Ormus and was apparently high placed in the organization. She was extremely loyal to Sergius, and the he had her in good view, proved by the fact he gave her to command the Ormus Stronghold. Quotes * "Margulis. I have faith in you. Not as an Inquisitor, but as a comrade who shares the same goals. I want you to show me the strength of your devotion." * "Human beings... all life throughout the universe must be guided forward by Ormus and the Zohar. And they shall be led unto a higher plane of existence. That is the mission that god has entrusted to us." * "You refuse? Then, we'll just have to make you accept it! This power was granted to us by GOD!" * "Thanks to the U.M.N. and the Federation. They've managed to reduce the people to a mass of spineless weaklings." * "Let the festival begin!" * "I am your master! Now do as I say!" (to Margulis) * "You've done well to make it this far. I suppose it's best not to underestimate the resilience of insects." * "U.R.T.V. A failed product of a twisted age. A lower life form such as you could never understand our ideals." * "I shall show you the way." * "I cannot possibly lose to the likes of you!" * "Proto Omega, strike down these heretics!" * "Fall before the might of Proto Omega!" * "You are all pathetic primitive beings." * "Do you actually believe that you insolent fools can win?" * "Those who oppose me never return alive!" * "I don't have time to deal with the likes of you!" * "Completely incomprehensible. Why do you stand before me like this? What good is any of this going to do you?" * "I don't have time for this nonsense. Once you see this, your babbling mouths will be silenced for good." * "Don't worry. I'll send you to meet him soon. When you reach the afterlife, be sure and tell Helmer, too." * "No! I am all power--!" Trivia * In the Japanese version of Episode II, the Patriarch is known as the Pope. The title was changed for the North American release of the game due to religious sensitivity issues. * There were four Sergius popes in the Lost Jerusalem era (Pope Sergius I, Sergius II, III and IV). Xenosaga also adds a fourteenth Sergius pope, Sergius XIV. * His name is not said once in the first game he appears, being referred only as The Patriarch. * His true name is likely not Sergius, as most Popes change their name in accessing to their position, and has never been revealed. * His character model appears in the Character Viewer of Episode III, though he doesn't appear in the game. Gallery Patriarch first.jpg|Sergius XVII. YoRubedo.gif|Albedo calls Sergius XVII an "annoying fool". 210.png|Sergius XVII commanding Proto Ω to attack Albedo. JrPope.gif|Jr. shoots Sergius XVII. Vlcsnap-2011-05-05-15h41m58s238.png|Sergius XVII, killed by the Testaments. Category:Characters Category:Episode II characters Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Ormus members Category:U-TIC members Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Deceased